This invention relates to an apparatus for temporarily stocking wire from which a predetermined quantity of thin wire can be readily supplied to a work place. A wire stocking apparatus is known from prior art, such as that which is described as follows referring to FIG. 6. The prior art apparatus comprises a frame 80 which is divided into two sections 82a and 82b by a wall 81. Holes 84, 85 and 86 are provided in walls 81, 83a and 83b of frame 80. Adjacent the hole 84 in wall 83a there is provided roller 90 having a pulley 89 coaxially fixed thereto. The roller 90 is driven through an endless belt 88 on the pulley 89 by the motor 87. Opposite roller 90 is another roller 91, both serve as feed rollers and guides for the wire T. Adjacent the rollers 90 and 91 a torsion releasing unit is provided which has a support plate 93 comprising two pieces 93a and 93b arranged at right angles to each other including a plurality of rollers 94 each pair being rotatably disposed to each other and holding the wire T.
The known apparatus is provided with a plurality of phototubes 95 at the base of the frame 80. The wire T free of torsion passes through the hole 84 and is looped in first section 82a, then through hole 85 in wall 81 and looped again in the second section 82b, and then passes through hole 86 in wall 83b to the work place (not shown). Passage of the wire is under the influence of the feeding mechanism of the rollers 90 and 91 the endless belt 88 and the motor 87, until the loop of wire breaks the ray emitted by phototube 95 in section 82a and/or 82b.
In this prior art apparatus there are drawbacks in that the wire T tends to be damaged by its passage through the rollers and holes in the apparatus, and there is a tendery for the wire to become entangled before the hole 86 in frame 80.
The stock of wire is limited to that contained in the loop in section 82a and 82b. If more wire is required to be stocked then the apparatus must be made much larger.